Lucario
Lucario is a Fighting/Steel type Pokémon from the Pokémon series. It is the final evolution of Riolu, and appears at #116 in the Sinnoh Pokédex and #448 in the National Pokédex. Lucario are usually very polite and modest; some can even talk using telepathy. They are known as masters of the aura: a power that resides within all beings, but only certain beings can harness its true potential, because of this, Lucario are considered by many to be the strongest Fighting type Pokémon. According to legend, in the old times Lucario were teachers to humans and taught the first Martial Arts to them. In M.U.G.E.N, Lucario has been made by Ðshiznetz. Like all of Ðshiznetz's Pokémon characters, Lucario's sprites and animations were ripped from a Pokémon-based fighting game called Pokémon Type: Wild. Unlike other Ðshiznetz Type Wild Pokémon, Lucario has the infamous "perfect" AI, which is able to perform complex combos in a short time that can lock down inexperienced players within seconds if not dealt with. Other versions were made by Haseo(Noctis) and Moku. Gameplay Lucario's attacks have a huge combo versatility, many of them will end up in a Critical Wire Attack (Wall Bounce). Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Helpers' Summon SirAaron = z+c Summon Weavile Brothers = z+c Summon Pidgeot = z+c 'Specials' High jump kick = D,F,a/b Aura Sphere/Air = D,F,x/y ForcePalm = D,B,x/y Aura Repukken = B,D,F,x/y Iron Tail(Forward) = D,B,a Iron Tail(Backwards) = D,B,b AuraSphereDown(Air) = D,F,a/b/c Drop Kick Air = D,c Metal Claw = F,D,F,x/y/ 'Hypers' Aura Burst = D,F,x+y (requires 1000 power) Aura Burst Air = D,F,x+y (requires 1000 power) Close Combat = D,DF,F,D,DF,x/z (requires 1000 power if x, 2000 if z) Aura Repukken = D,B,x+y (requires 1000 power) Aura Storm(air) = D,F,D,F,c (requires 1000 power) Extreme Speed = F, B, D, F, a/b/c (requires 1000 power if x, 2000 if z and 3000 if c) DarkPulse = D,F,D,F,c (requires 3000 power) Palette Gallery File:Lucariopal.png|Original File:Lucariopal2.png File:Lucariopal3.png|Shiny File:Lucariopal4.png|Mewtwo File:Lucariopal5.png File:Lucariopal6.png File:Lucariopal7.png File:Lucariopal8.png File:Lucariopal9.png File:Lucariopal10.png File:Lucariopal11.png File:Lucariopal12.png Noctis Version Although Noctis' version uses the Type Wild sprites, like Dshiznet's version, it's gameplay is surprisingly different. His Aura Sphere's now home in on the opponent, instead of going straight forward. His Iron Tail hits many more times, and Noctis' version also contains many quick maneuvers involving Lucario shooting past the opponent, dealing damage on the way. Noctis version of Lucario is also pretty broken, especially in it's Iron Tail move, which it can use to infinite trap the opponent to death. Moku's Version Unlike the other two versions, Moku's version uses custom sprites. Often refered to as "Thunder Thighs Lucario," he generally plays like a shoto-clone, interperating uppercuts and teleport slides much like Akuma. Despite this, Moku's Lucario has a good ammount of his own moves, including a one-hit fire kick, as well as acrobatic escape maneuvers. He can even shoot projectiles AND catch the opponent on ground in an arial kick-off attack. This Lucario's AI isn't as bad as Dshiznet's or Noctis version, but it's still pretty dang brutal. Out of the three Lucario's for MUGEN, Moku's version is arguably the most fair, since the others utilize cheap-broken tactics. Category:Characters Category:Pokémon CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:Nintendo CharactersCategory:Generation IV Pokémon